


Five short scenarios

by YukiOni



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiOni/pseuds/YukiOni
Summary: Just five short scenarios about Pat and Sylvester. Not Beta'd.
Relationships: Pat Dugan/Sylvester Pemberton
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

A sigh leaves Pat’s lips as he keeps cleaning the wounds of his boyfriend. Syl sits quietly, trying not to wince as the alcohol comes in contact with pieces of his exposed flesh. Pat scolds him for not being careful enough, only stopping once he realizes no sign of attentiveness comes from him. Looking up, he couldn’t help but smile as Syl’s eyes never left his, filled to the brim with adoration and love.


	2. Chapter 2

For Syl, seeing Pat wet after a shower is one thing, but seeing him wet and wearing just shorts as he came out of the water, like some kind of Greek God was a whole other thing to him. Syl wasn’t a fan of the beach, there was no shade and he could get burnt much more easier than he could if they were swimming at the creek, but after hearing Pat go on and on about the beach and feeling the sand between his toes; he knew they just had to take the trip to the beach even if it meant he’d be sun burnt later.


	3. Chapter 3

Pat stands in the doorway of the kitchen watching Syl dash around the kitchen, trying to make breakfast while making sure a squirmy Mike stays in his high chair. Pat laughs softly and walks over to Syl, wrapping his arms around the other. “I got breakfast, pumpkin. Go sit with Mikey.” Syl lets out a sigh of relief and turns his head to kiss Pat’s cheek and then lips. “You’re a life saver, honey bunny.”


	4. Chapter 4

Pat’s still asleep when Syl leans over and kisses his neck. Pat squirms a bit and laughs. “Stop it.” He doesn’t really want him to stop and Syl knows this, so he doesn’t stop. Pat laughs softly when Syl’s stubble scrapes against his neck, before rolling over and pulling Syl down onto him; kissing him with a hum. Pat squirms again as he feels Syl’s warm fingers slid up and under his shirt. Pat presses his stomach up against his fingers and sighs softly into the kiss before breaking it with a disappointed groan as Mike starts crying from the other room. “I got him.” Syl whispers after kissing Pat once more before getting out of bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Pat sits by Syl’s bed, holding his hand. When he’s not in the hospital, he’s at the garage or taking care of Mike. He’s thankful for Merry because she offered to take care of Mike while Pat went to the hospital to sit with her brother. Pat can’t count the times he’s fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed waiting for Syl to wake up. The night Syl does wake up, he smiles with tears in his eyes when he sees Pat asleep by his bedside. Pat got him to the hospital just in time and that means the world to him, that also means he gets to watch little Mike grow up.


End file.
